Bella's Hidden Past
by moonrose221
Summary: My name is Kikyo Swan but I prefer Bella. I'm a guardian immortal. I never told the Cullens or the pack. What happens when they find out? They see my past, my present, and my future with The Care Bears and Clarinda Bennett. Read & Review. BXF CXO
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Hidden Secrets

By moonrose221

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, care bears, any music, movie, book, or pop culture references in this fanfic. Also I DO NOT OWN Clarinda Bennett! She Belongs to Kessie-Louise. All I own is Rainbows End High School, Moon Lilly Bear, Dream Star Bear, Spirit Heart Horse, and the layout of the guardian immortals. Please do not use any of these things without my permission.

Chapter 1: Bella's Past

Years ago my mother told me stories of the multi colored immortals that live to aid others to share their feelings. She also told me of my destiny as a guardian immortal. I would have the power of light, wind, fire, healing, shields, and add the fact that all this power would get stronger depending on my emotions. My mother always would tell me to watch my temper. I always did. I should tell you about my self now. My name is Kikyo Isabella Marie Kagome Swan. But for short I go by Bella Swan. Currently I'm fifteen years old living on Thunderbird Road in Phoenix, Arizona. Let me tell you a little about Phoenix. Phoenix has as many supernatural beings as humans. In fact remember In Halloweentown there was talk of the dark times? Well Phoenix is a shining example of humans and creatures from spooky stories and bad monster movies able to live in peace with each other. I go to school at Rainbows End High School. It's a special school for teens with magical powers, where we learn how to use them for the sake of peace. I was never aware all the different training I would need. Battle Spells 101, Magical Defense, Healing Herbs: Growing, Use Of and Development, Healer's Hand: Spells For Minor To Life Threatening Injuries, Protective and Defensive Barriers, Magical Creature Anatomy, Psychic Offense and Defense, Elemental Manipulation, and Spiritual Healing. That's Just Freshman Year. Now when I first met a Care Bear I was ten. I remember it was Funshine. He was so fragile looking with all those cuts and injuries. I felt so sorry for him. It was Four-Fifteen in the morning. I just got up for my paper route and patrol. James, Laurent, and Victoria came and brought the newspapers for me. When I sensed an animal with a human-ish aura. Not even two seconds later we all heard a crash. "Lady Bella should we see what caused That crash?", James asked me. "Yes James. We have to. As a Guardian Immortal In Training it is my responsibility to see to these matters. As a Hunter Vampire Coven it is your responsibility to aid me in my obligations until I turn eight-teen." I answered. "You are quite correct Mistress Kikyo."Laurent replied. "Victoria grab my flashlight from the top of my desk." "Yes My lady." After we go out to the back yard we split up and search. My back yard is huge. I found HIM. "James, Laurent, Victoria! Come here look at what made such a loud crash!" "What is it Miss?" "A Care Bear!" (Funshine POV) Oh no. Vampires! Three! Possibly four if the brown eyed girl is… wait vampires don't usually have brown eyes! Where am I? "Who are you? Where in the world am I?" "My name is Bella. These are My Protectors James, Laurent, and Victoria. I'm a Guardian Immortal in training. Specifically your in a Blueberry bush in my backyard. City wise you're in Phoenix, Arizona." Bella as she says is very nice for a young Guardian. (Bella POV) I gently picked up Funshine and carried him inside. When I got inside however I found I had an email from a fellow guardian Claire Bennett. She and I are supposed to protect Care-A-Lot when we get older. She spends most of our Patrols talking about her care bear affection Oopsy. Now I'm thinking about that and I realize I see Funshine sitting on my front porch. I still can't believe it has been five years since we met. And a year since well lets just say Claire and Oopsy weren't the only ones liking what Grizzle did to the Care Bears. "Hey there Heavens Angel." "You know you are the only one I ever let call me that." "Really? Tell me I'm the only one who can call you Heavens Angel." "Simple my furry little goof. We imprinted A year ago." Now let me explain Imprinting. It's a whole different thing than shape shifters, or a vampyres imprinting from House of Night. This is a special thing. It's an extremely power and passionate act. With the one being who can make the light of you heart shine. Only if the two lights join in a shining orb can a Guardian Immortal take her true powers and form.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Hidden Past Chapter 2: Oopsy Bear A Demigod?

(Oopsy POV) "I swear Funshine Bella and Claire have been acting stranger than normal." I mean it too. Those girls are following me every spare second of the day. "Oopsy, I get your annoyed but their Guardian Immortals. It's their job to be protective of us." "Yeah I know but they are so intent on following me. Why in the name of Hades are they doing that?" "Oopsy did you just say Hades? As in the Greek God of the Underworld Hades?" " Oopsie. I guess it just slipped from my mouth." (Bella POV) " Well Claire you were right about him. He is a Demigod." I said. " Yeah I know, but how do we tell him? In five days we have to go back to camp and we won't be able to come back until after the capture the flag challenge." Claire replied. Claire and I are sisters. We're both daughters of Apollo. And we are the best trackers and warriors in our cabin. Normally we Apollo kids are archers, but Me and Claire are the only two able to use swords and use them well. We thank our mothers for our prowess. Our moms were Samurai Rangers and we were passed on a special symbol power from our family lines. My symbol power is sky and light. Claire's is Earth and Fire. Also we have stronger healing powers than the others since we are Guardian Immortals. Then thanks to my mom we were able to share our magic with each other and established a psychic bond. 'Hey Bells you feel that?' Incase your wondering that was Claire using our psychic connection. 'Yeah I do. Minotaur.' " Oopsy come on hide we need to deal with this now. Care- A-Lot Doesn't have any mist. So everyone will see us fight it." (Oopsy POV) " Bella Claire help!" " Hey Minotaur looks like you messed with the wrong Demi Goddesses." " Well well look what I have here. Two Demi Goddesses protecting the only Care Bear Demi God. Looks like you two Apollo girls want to die." ' Claire you go for the right horn. I'll go for the left horn. We collapse in and take him down.' ' Sounds like a plan to me.' We took down the Minotaur with ease. " Bella Claire can you please explain what that thing meant when he said I was the only Care Bear Dime God?" " Alright Oopsy. It all begins on Mount Olympus. The twelve Olympian God Zeus, Apollo, Poseidon, Hades, Athena you get the picture. Well they would some times go to Earth or in your case Care-A-Lot and fall in love with mortals. Their children would be half mortal half god. Demi gods or Demi Goddesses in the event of a girl. Now Claire and I are Daughters of Apollo. God of the sun, music, and poetry you know that type of person. Anyways either your mother or your father is a god and we have to take you to a special camp where you can find out who your godly parent is. Thankfully my mom is all for helping new Demi Gods with what they need." "Where are we going Claire?" " Phoenix, Arizona." We used Claire's belly Badge Bracelet and went to Phoenix. When we got there my mom and Claire's step-dad was waiting for us. "Come on girls' first thing we need to do is get Oopsy some human clothing so he can at least have some normalcy at camp." "We're coming mom. Don't worry Oopsy we are pro's at fighting monsters. If anytime while we're on the road and one attacks we'll fight it." " O.K. but what if you get killed?" " Such the life of your average Demi God." " So wait people actually get killed!" " Kill or be killed. Live or die. That's our world Oopsy. Now you're a part of it and there is no going back to your everyday carefree life in Care-A-Lot." " Claire, what was it like when you found out you were a Demi Goddess?" " For me it was at first the coolest thing in the world. Then as I went to go to camp for the first time I realized it was the scariest thing that happened to me. Scarier when the Care Bears became human. Scarier than the time I became a Care Bear. Scarier than fighting the shadow demons and dark shadow I fought as a Guardian Immortal. Nothing else in my life even compare to the fear of fighting the mythical monsters I do." "What about you Bella?" " Well Oopsy when I found out I was a Demi Goddess I was on high alert 24/7. Since a girl I knew from school was a Demi Goddess and she was killed when a Fury massacred her entire apartment complex save 5 apartments. I knew being like I was I had to get to Camp Half-Blood and I had to get there fast. From what I knew I had to go to Long Island in New York. My friends Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami were going to camp also and they were Demi Gods like me. The first time we were eating at the camp we were claimed. Chiron said, 'It has been determined all hail Isabella Swan Daughter of Apollo. All hail Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami Sons of Apollo.' When I found out that my two closest friends were my brothers I was practically jumping up and down with joy." " So I might have brothers and sisters at this Demi God Camp?" "Most often than not."(Claire POV) While we were on the road Oopsy was bombarding us with questions about camp. Like, " Is Mr. D really Dionysus?" and " Would I really get to meet Percy Jackson?" I understand he has just had his whole life shaken up, but he seems defiantly eager to go to camp. (Bella POV)" Oopsy look at that gate were here already. Thankfully my mom is the blessed seer of Apollo and Mr. Bennett is a Son of Hermes." " What about Amanda?" " Amanda is our older sister. My step-dad Charlie is our older brother. He has to say I'm his daughter for safety reasons." "See you three soon. Remember Oopsy the Drachmas are for using the Iris Message and for the Gray Sisters Taxi. If you need us or want to check in with the Care Bears Use the Iris Message and let them know how your doing." (Oopsy POV)" I will. Thank you Mrs. Dwyer. Thank You Mr. Bennett." " Please call me Renee." "And I'm Jarred from her on out. Now Renee said this is for when go on a quest with anyone." I look in the wallet and I see that there is $900.00 in it and a bank card with my name on the account. " Why did you give me this Renee? I couldn't ever pay you back for this." "Oopsy I know what it's like to lose the world you lived in and entered a new world that has you on edge 24/7. Just think of this as a way of me telling you your part of my family whether you're claimed by Apollo or one of the other gods. I know Claire loves you dearly and that makes you family to me and Bella." " Bye enjoy your time at camp." "Bye you guys. Take care of yourselves." (Chiron POV) " Hello Ladies I wasn't expecting you both back so soon. And with a Care Bear none the less. Might I wager as to why he's here?" "He's a Demi God Chiron. Surely you can smell it if the Minotaur who attacked three days ago could." Bella told me. She was right I can smell his godly blood and I know who his parent is. "Alright then Bella and Claire go back to Apollo Cabin and get cleaned up Oopsy follow me pleas." "O-o-okay then Chiron." "No need to be afraid you one you will be fine here no one dares harm a Demi God unless they have a beef with them." ' Oh Thanks. Um Chiron I was wondering how does one get claimed any ways?" " There is a special symbol that appears above the Demi Gods head and it tells us who their godly parent is. For some it is their mother. For others it is their dad." "Oh. Thanks." " Come now we need to eat lunch." "Yes Chiron I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Hidden Past Chapter 3: The Claiming Of Oopsy Bear**

I've been at Camp Half-Blood only two hours and I feel a lot more self-conscious. First was introducing me to Hermes Cabin. Then there was my tour of camp grounds. After lunch was battle training. That was extremely normal to me. I'm a care bear, meaning I shouldn't have any experience with weapons. My strength is both a bow and arrow and s celestial bronze sword. Modeled after Bella's samurai style sword named after the god Helios. Helios Magnus. At 2:00 is capture the flag. I was on the blue team. The blue team consisted of Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Athena, Hades, and Poseidon. Red team was everyone else. I was really nervous. I never fought with a weapon in my life. Yet here I was at a camp like this learning how to kill monsters. (Claire's POV) "Okay guys here's the plan. Percy you and Nico take ten of the Athena Cabin and ten of the Ares cabin Head on into the assault five of us Apollo kids will be you're on site medics. Annabeth you and the Stoll brothers will take the left flank. Clarisse you and Michael of Hermes cabin will take on small part of the troops towards the red team's flag. Oopsy you are with Clarisse's group Bella and I will guard our flag." I said. Everyone liked my plan. As the game played out Oopsy was on a roll he took out fifteen opponents and retrieved the red team's flag. When we all gathered for dinner we found out whom Oopsy's parent was. (Bella's POV) Oh. My. Gods. Who would have thought? Sweet, kind, happy go lucky Oopsy would be a son of Athena. "Bloodline determined. Athena Goddess of wisdom and Battle Strategy. All hail Oopsy Bear son of Athena!" "I'm curious Chiron. What will happen now?" "Well Bella as you can see now that Oopsy has been claimed he is on the verge of earning his Belly Badge." (OopsyPOV) "Chiron what does this mean?" I asked pointing to the symbol of an owl that was floating over my head. "That is the symbol of your mother. Owls are the representation of wisdom. Therefore they are the symbol of your mother." "Oh thanks." "Athena Cabin welcome your new brother and Cabin mate." "Hi Oopsy. I'm Annabeth Chase I'm your big sister and counselor of cabin six." "Hi Annabeth. Hey can you tell me how to perform an Iris Message? I want to contact home and tell the others that I'm alright." "Okay. You have golden drachmae right?" "Yes." " Now we need to find a fountain." We walked around camp for thirty minutes before we went to Poseidon Cabin and asked Percy if we could use his fountain for an IM. "Okay Oopsy say 'Iris O Goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering.' Throw the drachmae in the mist, and say who you want to talk to and where they are." "Thanks Annabeth. Iris O Goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering. Funshine Bear Care-A-Lot." "Huh wow what is this? Oopsy is that you?" "Funshine? Wow thanks Annabeth you're the best big sister thanks for helping me through this little rough patch." "So Oopsy who's the girl. Did you and Claire break up or something?" "NO! This is Annabeth Chase. She's my sister. I'm a son of Athena. Chiron said I'm on the verge of finally earning My Belly Badge!" "That's really good news Oopsy. How's life at Camp Half Blood treating you so far?" "It's alright. I really miss you guys. How is everyone at home?" "Cheer, Share, and Grumpy are fine. Wingnut misses you like crazy. Harmony thinks you ran away from Claire and Bella at camp." "No I'm just in a different cabin than they are. They're Apollo kids. I'm an Athena kid we sleep in different cabin than they are in is all. Cabin six has almost as many books as Smart Heart Library. Cabin seven is Apollo Cabin where Bella and Claire bunk. So we are closer than you'd think." "Funshine you in here?" "Yeah Cheer Hey come say hi to Oopsy and his sister Annabeth." "Oopsy has a sister? Since when?" "Since always Cheer. This is Annabeth Chase." "Oh I remember you Annabeth. You were picked on for having ADHD. So I was sent to cheer you up." "Oh yeah when I was little. How are you doing Cheer?" "I'm doing alright. Is Oopsy doing good at camp?" "Yep. He helped our team win the Capture the flag game. There is a big challenge coming up. The Gods and Hunters of Artemis versus Camp Half Blood." "Sounds scary." "Don't worry Cheer. Annabeth and I can come up a plan. Mom may be smarter than us as she is the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, but we are as street smart as book smart. So I'm confidant we can hold our own against our Mom." "Hey Oopsy we have to go can you call us in Care Square later?" "Could I use your fountain later Percy?" "Sure." "Then I'll IM you later. Bye." "Oopsy wave you paw through the mist to dispel the Iris Message." Seems my life just got more fun. "Hey Oopsy! Everyone in Apollo Cabin is going to go for ice cream. Do you and Annabeth want to come?" "I'm all for it. Annabeth what about you?" "Sounds great. You can count on it." "Annabeth, Oopsy, Bella, and Claire. You four are needed at the Big House. Chiron has a quest for you." "A quest?" "A journey that has a specific task or job that needs to be done." "Oh. Thanks for the assist Annabeth." "So what is the quest Seaweed-Brain?" "The gods have found TWO children of Artemis." "But that's impossible! She's a Virgin Goddess!" "The Olympian Counsel has already found the truth. The fates asked her for the blood of two men and her blood. She did as asked and in turn they gave her a son and a daughter." "So our job is to find them and bring them to camp." "There's a snag. Nico will explain that at the Big House." "Hey Di Angelo. What's the snag for the quest?" "The snag is the two demi- gods are cold ones. Vampires." "Are the like the Danag or Stregoni Benefici?" "How do you know those types of vampires Bella?" "Every time we do movie night in Poseidon Cabin and it's your turn to pick it's always a vampire flick. So I picked up my fascination of vampires from you DiAngelo." "Stregoni Benefici. Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock. The rest of their coven are demi gods. Edward Masen a son of Apollo. Mary Alice Brandon A daughter of Hades. Esme Platt a Daughter of Demeter. Emmet McCarty son of Iris. Finally Carlisle Cullen son of Apollo." "To be honest Alice doesn't act like a Hades kid cause she doesn't wear all black. Isn't afraid of flying. Also she is very warm happy and bubbly." "Where are we going?" "Forks, Washington." "What are we going to do when we get there?" "Enroll in Forks High School and get close to the Cullen's." "Grover has said he has found three other Half-Bloods. Two girls and a Boy." Well instead of ice cream we are going to Washington. "Lord Zeus has promised you and the Demi-gods you are retrieving a safe flight. Go pack some of your gear and meet at Talia's Tree in one hour."

**Well Next chapter is the start of the quest. Are there any shape- shifters that are demi gods? Will James try to hunt our heroes? Find out in the next chapter of Bella's Hidden Past Read Review and Recommends to everyone Beta's are welcome. Flames are welcome. I Own Nothing but what I mentioned in the first chapter. Bella on the other hand ****isn't**** the same Bella in the books. She is a character of my own design. I had to choose a character from Twilight as a main Character so Bella Swan-Cullen it was.**


End file.
